


Predicktive Text

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Dick Pics, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Swiss Cheese Model for Complex Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: The predictive text function can be dangerous.





	Predicktive Text

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I got a new phone. The predictive text function was annoying. I couldn't figure out how to turn it off at first and almost sent some very risque "corrected" texts to the wrong people.
> 
> Toki was my test subject for this, of course.
> 
> This is one of the favourite fics that I have ever written. It gets me everytime.
> 
> Made on 06/22/2018.

“Out of battery!?”

Otoya’s screech was enough to make every nearby head turn in his direction. From there, the redhead could be seen frantically tapping at his phone screen. He was chanting his denial under his breath, but loud enough for it to be audible. Natsuki and Syo could only watch as Otoya despaired over having his phone die on him.

“Ah!” Otoya perked up, nearly dropping his phone in the process. “I was supposed to meet with Tokiya!” His hands ran through his hair, messing it up. “Now what am I supposed to do?” His utter confusion was almost laughable.

Natsuki, being the kind soul that he is, offered up his own cell phone. In an instant, Otoya was back to his usual self.

“Really? Thank you!” Otoya sent Natsuki a bright smile, one with Natsuki returned.

“I’ll be with Syo the entire day so I won’t need my phone at all.” Natsuki’s words made Syo grumble but Otoya paid them no mind. He was back in business. His own phone could charge once he gets back to his room.

And with that, Otoya set off, already starting to text Tokiya. STARISH had exchanged numbers long ago so finding Tokiya’s contact was easy. Natsuki had put a kitty face next to his name.  


‘This is Natsuki’s phone but it’s me, Otoya!! My phone died so Natsuki lent me his.’

Natsuki’s phone was different from Otoya’s own. Not by much, as they were both iPhones, but the auto correct was turned on. Not a big deal, Otoya thought, it would make typing the messages a little easier.

Otoya turned the volume up on Natsuki’s phone, which was set to silent. Otoya’s own phone was often on at least vibrate. He tended to leave it in his pockets and had to have some form of alert to let him know when he got a message.

The two of them had planned to meet outside their dorm room when Tokiya returned from his set work. Hopefully, Otoya would have enough time to return to the room and charge his phone up a bit. He was expecting a bit of a lecture, Tokiya often told him to carry a spare charger around.

‘You didn’t bring an extra charger?’

Ah, speaking of which. Otoya could only laugh at himself in hindsight, Tokiya’s message coming through right as he imagined it. Tokiya didn’t have to be beside him in order to hear his sigh.

‘Sorry, sorry. But it worked out, didn’t it?’ The phone kept trying to add the word “cute” to his messages. It had to be Natsuki’s favourite word, as it came up so often. There were some other odd phrases but Otoya didn’t pay those any mind.

‘You should be more prepared.’ So the lecture wasn’t over, was it? Otoya sweat dropped, glad no one else could read these texts. He made a note to delete them before returning the phone to Natsuki.

‘I will next time, promise!!’ The phone automatically added a puppy dog emoji to the end. Otoya pressed send without realizing it. In an attempt to change the subject and avoid any more of the lecture Tokiya had in mind, he asked about Tokiya’s day.

‘Tell me about your cock.’

To Otoya, the predictive text had kicked in unnoticed. Otoya had wanted to ask about Tokiya’s set today, and how that went. But to the phone, it made Otoya seem to be in a completely different disposition than he was. That, also, went unnoticed to Otoya.

 

But to Tokiya? He was left staring at the message in surprise. He had to reread it twice to make sure it said that he thought and no, his eyes were not lying to him. Otoya was trying to sext him with Natsuki’s phone when he knew Tokiya was at work. 

Otoya knew exactly how to keep Tokiya on his toes. 

Biting his lip, Tokiya discreetly checked around him. No one should be able to read his phone so he had a few safe minutes to reply back.

‘It could get hard. I would enjoy that even more.’

That was a good start, right? It wasn’t anything too explicit and he was already starting to feel hot from the mere idea of doing something this dirty on set. He had nothing to do know but wait for Otoya’s reply. It came quickly.

‘You do like a challenge! The harder, the better for you right?’

Was Otoya daring him to continue to sext at work? Tokiya was thrilled. His pants were already starting to feel tight. Otoya knew just how hard he could get. Excusing himself to the nearest assistant, Tokiya left the set and headed for his dressing room.

‘How about I show you?’ He sent that text with his next one already in mind. Tokiya locked the door once he entered his dressing room. He would have no unwanted distractions. Otoya’s enthusiastic text would be coming through any minute and Tokiya wanted to show himself in the best light.

When Otoya’s, as predicted, ecstatic ‘yes!!’ came through, Tokiya was pressing the camera app on his phone. Unbuttoning his pants, he shoved them down, taking his underwear with them. He wanted to get Otoya as hot from this as Tokiya was. He snapped the picture and sent it. Tokiya pulled his pants back up and waited.

 

Otoya had absolutely zero idea why Tokiya sent him a dick pic.

He had opened the photo message expecting to see the set Tokiya was working at but instead, he was meet with a certain appendage. Otoya broke out into a bright red blush and scrambled to close the picture, nearly dropping the phone in the process.

Why did Tokiya just send him that? This wasn’t even his phone! Otoya was frozen, not knowing what to do or say back to that. It was so out of the blue for his normally stoic Tokiya. Trying to remain calm but internally panicking anyways, Otoya sent Tokiya back a number of question marks.

What had gotten into Tokiya? The phone buzzed again right after.

‘You started it. Did I move too fast?’ 

Otoya started what, exactly? The redhead was beyond confused. Otoya scrolled back up, rereading his previous messages. Had there been some sort of double meaning? An accidental mistake? Surely there was nothing of the sort.

No sooner had that thought gone through Otoya’s mind when he found his mistake. He gaped, unsure of how he had sent that message without realizing it. It had to be the auto correct, right? The predictive text function? Surely?

Otoya called Tokiya right away to set things straight.

 

When it was time to give Natsuki back his phone, Tokiya accompanied him. They were at a loss over how to get the picture off Natsuki’s phone. They had checked the entire thing for a picture app without any luck. Other than the standards apps, a few neither Otoya or Tokiya recognized, and a cat collector app, there was no a gallery app on the phone.

(“Maybe this means the picture didn’t save?” Otoya was trying to be hopeful.

Tokiya wanted to make sure that they weren’t missing anything.)

So, Otoya got the idea to make up a story and Tokiya was mainly there in case Otoya flubbed it up. This was his dick on the line after all.

“T-thank you for your phone,” Otoya wasn’t off to a good start, his words were already shaky. “You really saved me there, aha.” 

Tokiya tried to minimize his sigh. Otoya’s habit of nervous laughter was already showing up this early. Natsuki ignored it, he was glowing with the realization that he was able to help. Bless this man’s soul.

“But, uh,” Otoya was fidgeting, “can you tell me how to delete a picture off your phone? Because I accidentally ended up taking a bunch by accident and I couldn’t find where to delete them and I wanted to do it for you since you gave me your phone and really, it was an accident!!” It all came out as a rush, words blending into each other.

Never mind, Tokiya shouldn’t have come. Watching Otoya stumble over himself only made Tokiya’s own internal nerves grow. To both their dismay, Natsuki’s face turned apologetic. How the blond even understood what Otoya said, Tokiya would never know. But he did know that he absolutely did not like that look on Natsuki’s face.

“Ai-chan said that it would be easier if my photos upload directly into the cloud. That way, they can be posted onto social media! He set it up for me.”

Tokiya thought he was going to faint.

 

His dick pic was sent into STARISH’s social media iCloud backup, to be posted as regular intervals.

Once Natsuki had left, Otoya’s face went right into his hands.

“I am so, so, so, so, so, so— “ 

Tokiya stared straight ahead, tuning the redhead right out. His life was flashing before him. This was it, wasn’t it? How his career ends. Because he literally couldn’t keep it in his pants. He had weathered storms as Hayato but this?

“We need to find Mikaze.”

Tracking Ai down proved easier than expected, as he was in his room. Ai seemed suspicious over Otoya’s very out of breath request to delete some accidental photos off their cloud account. Really, with how much Otoya’s stressed the word “accidental”, anyone would have reason to doubt.

Nevertheless, Ai pulled up the account on his laptop within seconds, fingers flashing over the keys. Otoya tried to tell him that he could handle it from here and that Ai could go (really, kicking Ai out of his own room? Tokiya wanted to smack him quiet.) But Ai was adamant.

“It was from today, right? So it should be at the bottom.” Ai trailed off as he scrolled down the page. Then he stopped.

Otoya started waving his hands in front of the screen. “No, no, no, it’s not what you think!!”

Tokiya really wanted someone to knock him out right there.

“Is that a penis?”


End file.
